Shin-chan, ¡Sólo es una muñeca!
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Cierta muñequita quinceañera de porcelana es víctima de un accidente mortal, pero su legado se convierte en una llama pasional, llena de ruegos por conseguir un perdón y que brota como amor entre los dos jóvenes del equipo titular de Shutoku.


Contenido: Oneshot, Yaoi, Occ (no intencional), Romance, intento de comedia, xD.

Pareja: MidoTaka (Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Hola lectores! Lo diré, me encantó el summary xD. Ya entré a clases y se han acabado mis vacaciones, snif snif ni modo.

Lovino: Deja de de rodeos y escribe lo que en verdad va en summary

Hikari: Tsk, pues bien Kuroko no basket no es mío (ya lo han de saber) es de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y de hecho, esta vez ni siquiera la historia base es mía (soy una horrible persona lo sé), la historia nació como una serie de imágenes (de esas que luego circulan, como si los personajes tuvieran facebook o whatsapp) en una página de facebook llamada Kuroko no Network. Les recomiendo leer esta historia ya sea antes o leer el fanfic, se reirán demasiado (me dejaron hacer este fanfic! *w*)

Para amor-yaoi: les dejo el link del álbum de dichas imágenes media/set/?set=a.1620116441606718.1073741830.1608340482784314&type=3

Para fanfiction (que no deja poner links): Vayan a Facebook Kuroko no Network, de ahí a sus albums, el álbum se llama "Historia Mido Taka" es de los primeros albums, por lo q tendrán que bajar todo el cursor para cnontrar dicho álbum.

Espero que disfruten el fanfic!.

NOTA: Los textos **_en cursiva y negritas_** son los mensajes de Facebook o alguna otra red social.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Midorima Shintarou se dirigía con completa seguridad hacia su aula en este nuevo día de clases. En su mano derecha llevaba el que podría ser uno de sus objetos más afortunados que hubiera encontrado.

Hoy era Martes 13, un día desafortunado por excelencia, aquella combinación merecía la extrema precaución para Midorima, quien siempre confiaba en la sabiduría de Oha Asa y en sus objetos de la suerte, pero debido a su dedicación, Oha Asa había decidido ser compareciente con Cáncer: su objeto de la suerte era una muñeca de la porcelana. Midorima no tuvo que salir de su casa para encontrarla sino que estaba justo a su alcance, una muñequita quinceañera de porcelana que se guardaba como reliquia familiar, cuidadosamente colocada en la vitrina de su casa.

Aquella muñeca había sido de su bisabuela, de su abuela, de su madre y en algunos años mas sería de su hermana (cuando esta cumpliera quince años). Las reliquias tan bien preservadas guardaban una mejor suerte que cualquier otra muñeca nueva, simplemente el objeto perfecto que alejaría todo mal augurio en este día.

-¿Tu madre te ha dejado traerla?- Preguntó Takao, quien iba a su lado mientras se dirigían a la misma aula

-He podido traerla con la condición de cuidarla, nanodayo- se acomodó los lentes- Esta muñeca ha estado varias generaciones en la familia de mi madre

-Eh…solo procura que Miyaji-san no la aviente creyendo que es una piña- bromeó mientras le sonreía de forma pícara- ¿Seguro que es efectivo? Tu muñeca no es muy…- Midorima sabía a lo que se quería referir Takao, aquella muñeca podría traerle fortuna pero su aspecto…bueno era antigua, por lo que no podía ser una de esas muñecas "bonitas" de ahora, pero eso era lo menos importante para Midorima

Pasadas las horas llegó finalmente la hora de ir al gimnasio después de clases, la típica (pero severa) rutina de entrenamiento. Nadie se detuvo hasta que el suelo estuvo empapado de sudor, sus piernas temblaban por la tensión impuestas y sus pulmones sufrían por la falta de aire. Pero aquella masacre diaria por fin estaba finalizando

-¡Oi! ¡Midorima!- un par de chicos de la misma clase de Midorima y Takao los llamaron desde la puerta del gimnasio- ¡El profesor de Literatura te quería ver en la sala de profesores!

-Takao- llamó el peliverde mientras colocaba un balón en el almacén del gimnasio- Lleva mis cosas a la carreta nanodayo, no tardo- y sin esperar una respuesta el As salió del gimnasio.

-Shin-chan se escabulló de la limpieza- suspiro para sí mismo mientras tomaba un balón en sus manos, inmediatamente una curiosa y tonta idea pasó por su mente. Alzó su cabeza para ver hacia el aro que se encontraba del otro lado de la cancha- Shin-chan siempre lo hace parecer tan fácil…- en realidad nunca había intentado hacer uno de los tiros milagrosos de Shin-chan, sabía que era casi imposible que encestara pero bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Intentó copiar la postura que tantas veces había visto en el ex integrante de Teiko, tomó el balón y lo lanzó lo más fuerte y alto posible. El balón tocó el suelo varios metros antes de si quiera tocar el aro

-Ya sabía que era imposible- rió Takao mientras levantaba sus hombros. El rebote continuo del balón le llamó la atención, debió de haberle puesto mucha fuerza para que siguiera botando. ¡Qué gracioso! Iba justo hacia la esquina donde ponían regularmente las maletas, justo en donde estaban las cosas de Shin-chan, justo donde estaba su fea y preciada muñequita de…

Un miedo genuino recorrió la espina dorsal de Takao cuando vio como la muñequita quinceañera de porcelana se rompía debido al balón lanzado. En menos de tres segundos Takao ya se encontraba junto al lugar donde había ocurrido el homicidio de dicha muñeca

-S-Shin-chan va a matarme…- tragó saliva con dificultad mientras intentaba juntar los numerosos pedazos de la muñeca que yacían en el suelo.

-¡Takao!- saltó al escuchar su nombre, pero suspiro al ver que no era más que uno de su senpai- ¡Deja de jugar y termina de cambiarte! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió Otsubo mientras salía del lugar, dejando solo al chico de cabellos azabache.

-¿Que haré? Shin-chan no tardará…-juntó la evidencia y la metió lo más rápido posible a su maletín- Shin-chan, ¿adivina qué? ¡Te hice un favor y destruía esa fea reliquia familiar! Te compensaré, yo conduzco- dijo en una simulación de disculpa pero conocía demasiado bien a su compañero, aquello solo sería su sentencia de muerte- Shin-chan no tardará, necesito apresurarme y escapar, ya le enviaré un mensaje de texto más tarde- Y sin siquiera haberse cambiado de ropa Takao hizo uso de su resistencia física para escapar lejos, como un criminal reciente de homicidio, escapando de una sentencia de muerte segura, con los miembros esparcidos de su víctima en su maleta.

Midorima regresó solamente unos cuantos minutos después y se sorprendió al ver aun ahí sus cosas pero sin cierto compañero ruidoso en el gimnasio. Tal vez estaría esperándolo afuera en la carreta. Con un pequeño mal presentimiento cambió su ropa por el uniforme escolar, tomó sus cosas y revisó los alrededores, no había señales de Takao, fue en ese momento en que sintió el vibras de su celular: Un mensaje de Takao.

 ** _"De: Takao Kazunari_**

 ** _Ha surgido una emergencia, te contacto más tarde. Me he traído tu muñeca"_**

Para Midorima fue un poco incomodo el hecho de no haber encontrado la preciada muñeca en el gimnasio, había deseado de que Takao se la llevara a la bicicleta para que no fuese robada ni nada por el estilo y había sido en ese momento en que le había surgido la emergencia y Takao no tuvo otro remedio más que llevársela. Quería creer eso pero aquel mal presentimiento se intensificó, tal vez se debía a que estaba sin su objeto de la suerte antes de que acabara el día, tendría que ser precavido para llegar a salvo a su casa.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm y Midorima se secaba su cabello con una toalla después del baño que había tomado, entró a su habitación y vio la pantalla. Un nuevo mensaje de Takao por _Whatsapp._

 ** _"Shin-chan, no te me alteres, pero pasó algo terrible"_** Decía el mensaje, ¿cómo que no se alterara? Takao seguro había hecho algo estúpido nuevamente. Después de contestarle un par de veces y de casi bloquearlo (debido a insinuaciones) Kazunari soltó la bomba

 ** _"Puede que nuestro guapo protagonista haya encontrado una muñequita quinceañera de porcelana. Puede que la muñequita haya estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Puede que el galán de la historia la haya roto accidentalmente"_**

Midorima leyó una, dos, hasta tres veces el mensaje sin contestar asegurándose de estar leyendo correctamente. "¿¡Accidentalmente"?! ¡¿Takao había roto la reliquia de su familia?! Takao no merecía seguir viviendo.

Antes de que pudiera teclear una obvia amenaza de muerte llegó otro mensaje del azabache.

 ** _"A lo que quiero llegar es que debes sacar una lección de vida de esta tragedia y es que en el corazón siempre debe haber cabida para el perdón"_**

¿¡"Perdón"?! ¿El chico que había roto uno de sus más valiosos objetos le estaba pidiendo perdón? Definitivamente Takao Kazunari no merecía su perdón. Ni siquiera merecía que le contestara esos mensajes.

Midorima inhalo y exhaló repetidas veces y siguió leyendo los mensajes que llegaban de parte de Takao, pidiéndole perdón y diciendo que todo había sido un evento accidental. Midorima hizo caso omiso de todos los mensajes.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Era de mañana, el tabú de un martes 13 había quedado en el día anterior, pero sus secuelas (una muñequita rota y una excusa para evitar que su mamá le preguntara acerca de esta) habían sido bien evadidos temporalmente.

Takao llegó con un nudo en el estómago a la puerta de la residencia Midorima. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, quince y Shin-chan no salía, lo cual era inusual para alguien tan puntual como lo era Midorima. Con todo el valor que pudo acumular tocó el timbre de la casa y segundos después la madre de Shintarou (quien ya había visto varias veces) le abrió la puerta

-Oh, Kazunari-kun- se sorprendió al verlo- ¿Shintarou ya se ha ido a la escuela, no te avisó?

-¿Ya se fue? ¡Oh!...eh…creo que lo olvidé por completo- rió nerviosamente- Gracias, hasta luego

-¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde!- le gritó la mujer aun con la puerta abierta mientras Takao se despedía con un movimiento de mano y comenzaba a pedalear rápidamente en dirección de la escuela. "Shin-chan me ha ignorado completamente…" pensó mientras conducía a toda velocidad.

Takao no alcanzó a entrar a tiempo en su primera clase, por lo que tuvo que esperar castigado y de pie en el pasillo, cuando llegó haciendo una cómica llegada todo el grupo se rió de él mientras su ya arrugado profesor le regañaba, pero Shin-chan nunca le miro, ¿acaso le había molestado tanto lo de la muñequita?

Los minutos que pasó Takao de pie le ayudaron para pensar cómo solucionar las cosas, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: rogar e implorar perdón de rodillas si así fuese necesario.

-Es obvio que Shin-chan está enamorado de mi- se susurró a si mismo mientras veía el cielo por la ventana del pasillo. Cada vez que estaban juntos Midorima sonreía más seguido, le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas pero nunca su enojo había llegado a tal punto de no verse afuera de la casa del peliverde para ir juntos a la escuela

Las horas pasaron, y aunque Takao intentaba llamar la atención del tsundere, éste simplemente le ignoraba, desviaba la mirada y fingía que no estaba cerca.

-¡Shin-chan no me dirige la palabra, senpai!- lloraba como nenita Takao cuando todos ya se encontraban en la práctica después de la escuela. Después de la horrorosa ley del hielo impuesta por Midorima decidió ir llorando con sus senpais quienes oyeron su historia

-Esto es demasiado estúpido- dijo Miyaji sin rodeos. Ambos kohais estaban comportándose como niños de primaria a su parecer, ¡solo tenían que hacer las paces! ¿¡Que tan complicado podía ser eso?!

La practica progresó y cuando llegó el momento de retirarse Midorima se fue sin si quiera despedirse de Kazunari, quien le prometió a gritos que arreglaría la dichosa muñeca si de esa forma lograba ser perdonado.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Cuando llegó a su casa, Takao acomodó los restos de la muñeca en la mesita de su habitación, se puso unos guantes de látex, un tapabocas y colocó el pegamento sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de realizar una riesgosa cirugía, no sin antes haber publicado en Facebook su agonía de haber sido ignorado por Shin-chan durante todo el día.

Mientras tanto en la casa del As de Shutoku, Midorima estaba acostado sobre su cama, respondiendo los mensajes que le llegaban a su celular por medio de _Whatsapp_. Estaba contándoles a sus ex compañeros de Teiko (y al colado de Kagami Taiga) la historia de cómo su muñeca había sido víctima de un mortal accidente y todo por culpa de Takao.

-Murasakibara y Kise no saben de lo que hablan- se murmuró a si mismo mientras leía los mensajes, al parecer ellos tenían la equivoca idea sobre que él estaba enamorado de Kazunari. ¡Eso era tonto! ¡Solamente eran compañeros de equipo! ¡No tenían nada romántico entre ellos!

La situación empeoró cuando no solamente Kuroko apoyó la idea de su supuesto enamoramiento, sino que Akashi también parecía malentender la situación. ¿¡Él?! ¿¡Enamorado de Takao?! Solo porque estuvieran todo el rato juntos, se divirtieran y compartieran trasporte personal no quería decir que estuviera enamorado de él.

La idiotez de los mensajes de Aomine y Kagami lo llevaron al límite, ¡él y Takao no tenían nada romántico! Todos estaban equivocados. Bloqueó y silenció su teléfono antes de dejarlo en su escritorio, había sido un error contarles lo sucedido a sus ex compañeros, todos estaban locos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

El día siguiente hizo exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior, decidió salir un poco antes de su casa para llegar en trasporte público a la escuela. Sabía que ignorar a Takao era una técnica un tanto…infantil e inmadura, pero por extrañas razones le divertía un poco ver cómo Takao se moría de ganas por obtener su atención. Sus locos ex compañeros estaban equivocados en sus suposiciones, pero había decidido perdonar ese día a Takao, ya les explicaría después a su madre del accidente y a su hermana de cómo ya no tendría muñequita a los quince años.

-¡Shin-chan!- Midorima estaba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos por lo que no vio cuando entró Takao al aula, por lo que le vio un poco sorprendido- ¡He traído un detalle para que de esa forma puedas perdonarme!

Midorima alzó una ceja incrédulo mientras Takao rebuscaba dentro de su maletín. Segundos después decidió estar ciego, esa decisión acerca de perdonarlo el día de hoy desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Quedó igualita a como estaba!- Takao le mostraba una MUY deformada muñeca. ¿¡Cómo es que había llegado a ese punto!? Como mierdas había logrado que toda esa incongruencia fuese pegada y mostrara tal…abominación. El creador de las muñecas debió retorcerse en su tumba cuando Takao tuvo la estúpida idea de mostrar esa muñeca en plena luz del día

Midorima se paró precipitadamente de su asiento. Takao supo al ver la mirada que le dedicaba que su vida…había llegado a su fin, hasta él sabía que no había quedado perfecta, ¡pero Shin-chan estaba exagerando! Suspiró cuando oyó la campana sonar y a su profesor entrando al salón, sin pensarlo se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar, su vida había sido perdonada una vez más.

Shin-chan lo había ignorado el día anterior, pero aquello había sido mucho mejor que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Las miradas de puro resentimiento que le dedicaba a Takao cada vez que podía eran como dagas directas al corazón, casi podía sentir su sed de sangre. Midorima no le dejo sacar a la pobre muñeca de su mochila el resto del día.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Unas horas más en la tarde Takao decidió contactar una vez más a Midorima. Él se había estresado demasiado rápido, al menos quería darle una explicación. Todo eso había sido como un intento de buscar su perdón, quería sorprenderlo pero al parecer Shin-chan se había "sorprendido" de la forma incorrecta.

 ** _"Takao, la muñeca tenia la nariz pegada en la frente"_** le contestó el peliverde. Bueno sí, eso era cierto ¡pero no podía pedir perfección! Su muñequita había quedado muy guapa, al menos no había quedado más fea de lo que era inicialmente, o al menos eso pensaba Takao.

 ** _"Es cuestión de percepción"_** comenzó a teclear Takao **_"¿Nunca has oído hablar del arte abstracto? ¿Picasso no te suena? Leonardo Da Vinci y todos ellos"_** ok, su excusa era pésima pero de algún modo tenía que calmar la ira de su compañero.

¿Qué más tenía que hacer Takao Kazunari para que aquella zanahoria tsundere le perdonara? ¿Rezarle a Oha Asa?

Pero Kazunari no se daría por vencido, no. No desde que se dio cuenta que él también se encontraba enamorado de aquel tsundere obsesionado con Oha Asa, ¡él lo conocía perfectamente! ¡Mejor que nadie! Así que sabía que podía conseguir hasta más allá de un simple perdón. Oh si, definitivamente lo llevaría mas allá…

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Un día más finalizó y el siguiente comenzó como los anteriores, Takao parecía haber perdido la cordura, lo único que podía repetirle continuamente a Midorima era un "¡Anda perdóname! ¿Me perdonas?" o tonterías por el estilo, llevando al pobre de Midorima a un límite que jamás creyó que pudiese ser cruzado.

Durante la práctica jugaron un breve partido con varios integrantes del equipo, Takao gritaba una disculpa cada vez que le hacia un pase a Midorima, quien lo recibía con cierto fastidio. ¿Por qué rayos era tan insistente? Con tantas disculpas, en vez de parecer el optimista y ruidoso de Shutoku parecía más aquel miedoso y fastidioso escolta de Too.

Midorima recibió el balón, solo era cuestión de tomar su posición y hacer uno de aquellos tiros milagrosos, estaba concentrado en la canasta, en su respiración, en el balón en sus manos.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Shin-chan perdóname! ¡Shin-chan te quie…!- Y Takao no pronunció ninguna palabra más debido a que el balón llegó de los aires, estrellándose de manera perfecta en su cara.

-¿T-Takao?- todos se quedaron un momento en shock, viendo como Midorima seguía con los brazos estirados, ¡era obvio que eso había sido apropósito! Takao, había caído al suelo con los ojos algo desorbitados y un chorro de sangre saliendo de una de sus fosas nasales.

-S-Shin-chan…- tartamudeo torpemente mientras sus compañeros de equipo ayudaban a levantarlo y encaminarlo hacia la enfermería

-Fue un accidente, nanodayo- Midorima se acomodó sus lentes mientras desviaba la mirada. Eso era obviamente una mentira

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 ** _"¿Cuándo podré verte?"_** decía el mensaje de Takao después de una fallida broma acerca de su cabello. Midorima no podía evitar una pequeña culpa después de lo de aquella tarde, pero se excusaba diciéndose a sí mismo de que Takao había estado tan irritable los últimos días que se lo merecía. **_"Nunca te había visto fallar un tiro. Pero no te preocupes ya no me sangra la nariz. Si no supiera que me amas hasta pensaría que lo hiciste a propósito"_**

¿¡Amar?! ¡Él no amaba a Takao! ¿¡Cuantas veces tenía que repetirlo?! El que le gustara pasar su tiempo junto a él o ver su sonrisa o sentirse lleno cuando estaba junto a él no era amor, era compañerismo afectuoso. Pero aun así, ante todo esto debía aceptar que el tema de la muñeca ya había ocasionado sangre (de la nariz de Takao, pero sangre a final de cuentas).

 ** _"Siento haber convertido a tu muñequita quinceañera en obra de Picasso"._** Midorima suspiró, aun con un mal chiste por parte del base eso podía ser una disculpa sincera.

 ** _"Siento haber estado a punto de romperte la nariz con el balón"._** La sonrisa sincera que Midorima había puesto cuando creyó que el tema por fin estaría zanjado desapareció cuando vio el siguiente mensaje de su compañero

 ** _"OMG SHIN-CHAN SE DISCULPÓ. Tomaré una captura de esto"._** Y una venita de enojo saltó nuevamente en su cabeza. ¿¡Cómo es que una misma persona podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan rápido?! ¡Estúpido Takao!

 ** _"Olvídalo, la próxima vez si romperé tu nariz"._** Estaba a punto de cerrar e ignorar su celular cuando los mensajes siguientes de Takao volvieron a llamarle la atención. Lo invitaba al arcade el fin de semana a modo de disculpa.

Midorima Shintarou no era una persona que disfrutara salir mucho a ese tipo de lugares, pero el hecho de imaginar salir con Takao a algún lugar le hizo sentir una extraña sensación en la boca de su estomago. El chico hasta le estaba diciendo que se despertaría "temprano" (antes del medio día, raro en él) solo para tener una cita juntos. No tuvo más que remedio que aceptar, de algún modo tenía que reconciliarse con Takao para evitar traer molestias a sus senpais del equipo titular.

Pero de alguna forma aquella sensación en su estomago no desaparecía, y en algún momento sus mejillas habían aumentado su temperatura normal. No aquello no podía ser…

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

En la mañana del sábado Takao se presentó puntualmente en la entrada de la residencia Midorima, esta vez sin carretilla (ambos irían caminando, ya que en aquella avenida no habría lugar para dejar su transporte) salieron en dirección al arcade.

Midorima no jugaba muchos de los videojuegos, la mayoría de las ocasiones simplemente veía (con una casi imperceptible sonrisa) cómo Takao se divertía. A pesar de que esto en cierta manera le alegraba a Takao decidió llevar a la siguiente fase su plan maestro.

-Ahora sigue aquí, Shin-chan- mencionó alegre mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo metía en una estrecha cabina oscura. Enfrente de ellos una pantalla anunciándoles el inicio del juego y a un lado de cada uno pistolas de juego- ¡Tienes que matar a los zombies, Shin-chan!

-Tú fuiste el que me metió en este tonto juego, nanodayo- decía un poco sorprendido Midorima mientras intentaba apuntar con la pistola a algún zombie, al parecer su puntería solo servía en el basketball.

Takao dejó e moverse unos segundos, le había parecido ver algo (o alguien) detrás de ellos, pero antes de poder si quiera voltear para asegurarse sintió los dedos vendados de Midorima rozando levemente los suyos. Fingió no darse cuenta, por lo que Midorima lo terminó tomando de la mano completamente. Sus pensamientos ya no estaban en la pantalla, si no en aquella oleada de sentimientos y calidez que rodeaba su mano, por lo que firmemente le devolvió el pequeño apretón.

La cabina era demasiada oscura, pero era obvio que el rostro de Midorima se encontraba en tonos rojizos, su nerviosismo era notable debido a que se acomodaba con su otra mano (temblorosa) los lentes. Las vidas en el juego se habían acabado y la pantalla había vuelto al menú de inicio.

-Shin-chan- pronunció divertido Takao mientras le miraba- No sabía que me amabas tanto como para tomar mi mano- Takao levantó su mano entrelazada con la de Midorima aun sin soltarla soltando unas pequeñas risitas

-Cállate Takao- Midorima por fin se atrevió a devolverle la mirada a Takao, aquella sonrisa tan característica en él aun estaba en su rostro, de hecho parecía aun más bonita de lo que era comúnmente

Midorima se acercó con una lentitud casi desesperante a Takao, bajando un poco su cabeza intentando llegar a la altura del azabache. Takao desvió la mirada en una esquina por un momento y sonrió para después dar un leve pasito y tomar con sus labios los del peliverde. Un beso inocente, torpe pero cálido y apasionado se hizo realidad entre sus bocas.

Ambos se separaron unos cuantos centímetros, intentando regular su respiración pero fue Takao el que se aventuró por otro beso, el cual fue muy bien recibido. Sus lenguas de rozaban levemente, casi con cuidado, mientras que sus labios intentaban tomar un ritmo constante. Pronto pareció como si la temperatura de la estrecha cabina aumentara varios grados arriba y el sudor comenzaba a resbalar por sus espaldas y manos.

Midorima tomó de la cabeza a Takao, intentando profundizar aun más su beso y un gemido desde la garganta del azabache salió como respuesta. Aquello al parecer no era simplemente compañerismo afectuoso, y era evidentemente algo más fuerte que simple amistad, eso fue lo que descubrió Midorima cuando sintió la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo de Takao con sus propias manos.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Takao se recostaba en su propia cama mientras observaba su celular. Aquel día había sido tan espectacular, no sabía que Shin-chan fuera tan…excitante cuando le hacía el amor. Su parte baja dolía levemente pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba todo el torbellino de sensaciones que había experimentado esa tarde. Quería terminar ese día de una forma perfecta.

Desde su celular intentó persuadir a Midorima para que le dijera aquella palabra "mágica" que ahora etiquetaría a su mutua relación **_"La palabra mágica. La que empieza con no y termina con vio"_** rió al mandarle aquel mensaje, pero Shin-chan siempre se abstuvo de decirla, tal vez el tsunderismo de Shin-chan no era tan fácil de vencer. Pero aun ante ello no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito de celular mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en aquella tarde.

Estaba agradecido a la muñequita quinceañera Picasso, Midorima le pedía que la quemara (ya que atraería la mala suerte) pero dudó en hacerlo, tal vez la guardaría de recuerdo o algo por el estilo. Si romper una reliquia familiar le traía esa clase de experiencias no esperaba saber qué se sentiría cuando rompiera la carretilla o los lentes de Midorima…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.¿Fin? .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **####EXTRA####**

 ** _"Sé que estabas allí en la cabina grabando todo"_** tecleo Takao a un contacto diferente. Aquella tarde antes del apretón de manos de Shin-chan, Takao descubrió una presencia cerca de ellos, de alguien que podía ser visto por él pero fácilmente percibido por Midorima.

 ** _"…Como era de esperarse Takao-kun. Pero ¿Por qué no me detuviste?"_** contestó la sombra de Seirin: Kuroko Tetsuya (alias, Casper el fantasma)

 ** _"¿Estás loco? Si lo hacía Shin-chan ya no iba a sentir la magia del momento. No pasé todo el infierno de su muñequita quinceañera para que no me diera ni un beso"_** Finalmente Kuroko le felicitó por su relación con Midorima

-¡La cena está lista!- gritó su madre desde el comedor y Kazunari contestó de la misma forma pero no cerró su celular sin antes pedirle una copia del video a Kuroko, **_"para su uso personal"_**.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Sé que se habrán reído mucho mas con la historia en imágenes que con mi fanfic pero me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leerlo. Especialmente gracias a Kuroko no Network que me dejó hacerla.

Lovi: *leyendo la típica tarjeta* "Hikari quiere saber sus opiniones, pueden dejar sus reviews con comentarios y/o críticas constructivas en fanfiction, amor yaoi o facebook (aunque estos no estamos seguros si llegaran todos, es difícil por este medio). Por cada review mandado Oha Asa los bedecirá" No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto *se va*

Hikari: Pues bien, con esto los dejo y me esforzaré en este nuevo semestre de la escuela! Espero seguir leyéndolos! Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
